onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Revolutionary war Part 6
Heres part 6 on the wrecked battlefield: *most of the revo. and WG soldiers begin to get up one by one* Dragon: SOLDIERS OF THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!!!! Akainu: SOLDIERS OF JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon/Akainu: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All soldiers: YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the revo. and WG soldiers charge at eachother in another clash continuing the massive battle* Coot:*refoms in snow on the right flank* hehe, that rascal dragon. he really knows how to pump a crown up.*takes a deep breathe * well i guess its time to end this. WG soldiers:*charging at coot* RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Coot: Idaina nadare(Great Avalanche) *an enormous amount of snow rushes out of coots body annihilating the charging soldiers and pounding into the 4th wall* Coot: THIS ENDS NOW, RAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the massive amount of snow starts to push and break the 4th wall* ?????: ICE AGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the snow freezes into solid ice and a giant completely shatters all the ice causing a massive explosion* *as the dust clears, a large amount of about 2000 marines stand in front of the 4th wall with john giant standing in front of them, for some reason in normal human size* ?????:*to the WG officer* what happened here? why is there a massive crater? WG officer: FLEET-ADMIRAL AOKIJI, THANK GOD YOUR HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aokiji: now now, settle down. now what happened? *it was akainu, he made a massive eruption incinerating everyone around him and taking out a Revolutionary commander in the process* Aokiji: that damn akainu, he always takes things too far. where is Commander Kong? WG officer: he was defeated by dragon. Aokiji:*his eyes open up in surprise* WOW, Dragon must be pretty strong to have taken out Kong.*takes a deep breathe* ok, im in command now, tell all your soldiers too pull back. the marines will take it from here. WG officer:*salutes aokiji* YES SIR!!!!!!!!!!!! *the officer radios all field officers and telling them to retreat to the 4th wall* Aokiji: Is that all of them? WG officer: YES SIR!!! Aokiji: good, now MARINES TAKE THEM OUT!!!!!!!!!! Marines: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *the marines begin to charge at tired and battle-weary revolutionaries* Dragon:*who is facing akainu, takes out a den den mushi* NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! *suddenly a MASSIVE explosion occurs under the massive 5th wall* Aokiji:*turns around* what was that? *the 5th wall begins to crumble, and out from under the crumbles of the former 5th wall a large amount of revolutionary soldiers of about 8,000 start to pour out in Mariejois* Aokiji: SHIT, that dragon is a crafty one. Admiral Giant, take care of them!!!!!!!!!!!!!! John Giant: YES SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the human sized john giant starts to grow massively to the size of oars jr.* Giant: RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *giant jumps over the 4th wall and infront of the charging revo soldiers* Giant: I WONT LET YOU INTO THE CITY, RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *in his massive size john giant and smashes a bunch of revo. soldiers* Revo. soldier: TAKE HIM DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the revo. soldiers turn their attention to john giant and start to continuously fire at him, but he is SO large that all their shots have no affect on him* Giant: RAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *giant again attempts to smash the revo soldiers but this time his punch gets stopped by a barrier* Giant: WHAT THIS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *amelia is standing on the right side of the 4th wall with her arms spread out and her eyes closed* Revo. soldiers: COMMANDER AMELIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amelia:*in a soft voice* there's no need to worry, im her.......huh? *aokiji appears by here* Aokiji: Partisan *aokiji sends several ice spears at amelia* ?????: Sen yuki no mai(dance of a thousand snowflakes) *the ice spears get shredded by the razor snow* Aokiji: snow....................damn you coot. Coot:*appears in front of aokiji in a trail of snow* hehehehehehehe, i've been waiting to meet you. i hear your Hie Hie no mi is quite strong. Aokiji: your underestimating me, besides your snow is inferior to my ice. Coot: is that right? hehehehhehe dont get cocky*with an evil face* cause it'll come back to haunt you. Aokiji: OH HO, thats pretty scary.*puts his arms out* but you still will lose. Coot: we'll just see about that. *coots snow and aokijis ice clash on top of the 4th wall causing a pretty big explosion* *in the thick of the battle* Kuma:' Tsuppari Pad Ho'(Slapping Thrust Pressure Cannon) *kuma, in sumo stance, fires multiple paw like shockwaves at the elusive akuma* Akuma:*dodging the paws* YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, is that all got? Kuma:*stops the firing and stands straight up*........................ Akuma: whats wrong? is that all the shichibukai are capable of? HUH? *jumps forward at kuma in his inflamed form while getting ready to thow a punch* Kuma:.......................Target acquired*fires a laser out of his mouth* *the lasers goes right through akumas shoulder* Akuma:*falls to the ground while transforming back to his human form holding his shoulder* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuma:*walking toward akuma* Target *points both his palms at akuma with a barrel coming out of his palms that is charging up a laser shot* Kuma: Eliminated *kuma shoots a laser and a paw out from his palms with them combing in the process* Akuma: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive explosion of black blames erupts from akuma sending kuma flying back* Akuma:*getting up in his demon form**with a demonic voice* YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuma:*getting up engulfed in black flames*....................... Akuma:*in a demonic voice* IM GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *akuma charges at kuma engulfed in black flames* Kuma: Target acquired............. *kuma uses his palms on himself and repels the black flames into a paw bubble* Kuma:*holding the black paw bubble with both hands*............... Akuma:*charging at kuma* YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuma:*holding his ground and still holding the black paw bubble* Akuma:*jumps infront of kuma and gets ready to punch him* YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kuma lets go of the black paw bubble and in front of him it expands into a large black bubble* *akuma goes in one end of the bubble and falls out the other in front of kuma in his human form* Kuma:*walks up to the unconscious akuma* Target eliminated *close to the 4 wall* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wind and magma are clashing in explosions all over* Akainu: I've bee waiting for this for a long time Dragon. Dragon: I have too, Ivankov told me what you did to my son Akainu: OH straw hat, dont worry i'll take care of him once im done with you. Dragon: unlikely Akainu: huh? Dragon: Luffy has grown so much over the years that not even you would be able to defeat him. Akainu: hmp, we'll see about that after i kill you. Dragon: also*with an evil face* very unlikely TO BE CONTINUED How is it going so far? OMG Dragon vs. Akainu? AWESOME!!!!!!!!! you should stop Category:Blog posts